Tregua Navideña
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU NeoHolders] Platinum y su hijo viven en un futuro bastante diferente al que cualquiera podría esperar. Sin embargo, una pequeña tregua entre dos bandos rivales le dará la oportunidad perfecta para tener una navidad tranquila junto a su pequeño


_**Hola, queridos lectores UvU**_

_**Les traigo el ultimo fanfic del año, el cual resulta ser un especial navideño xD.**_

_**Lo se, casi una semana de navidad, pero no había tenido el tiempo para publicarlo, ademas de que el 31 es el nuevo 24 xD**_

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Tregua Navideña**

**Ciudad Rocavelo, 20 de Noviembre del 2026**

El sonido del choque de dos puños recorrió un inmenso gimnasio vacío. En medio de una arena completamente polvorienta y llena de escombros, una mujer de pelo rosa y un niño de pelo negro parecían entrenar.

Utilizando una de las piedras, el niño alcanzó a dar un salto e intentar patear a la mujer en la cara, pero esta logró defenderse usando su brazo para, posteriormente, responder con una palmada en el pecho del chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Vamos, Titanium, sé que puedes soportar más —dijo la mujer, preparándose para darle una gran pisada al niño.

El chico logró esquivar el ataque haciéndose a un lado y levantándose de golpe. Al haberse reincorporado, el niño intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a la mujer, pero esta rápidamente logró esquivarlo moviendo el brazo del niño hacia otra dirección.

Teniendo al niño descubierto, la mujer logró acertar un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago. Esto provocó que él escupiera y sintiera que le faltaba el aire. Sin embargo, Titanium pudo reaccionar rápidamente y logró golpear el hombro de la mujer, haciendo que esta se arrodillara por el dolor.

Aquel golpe le dio la oportunidad de acertar un golpe en la mejilla de la mujer. Aunque Titanium apenas tenía ocho años, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la mujer cayera al suelo, adolorida.

Al verla en el suelo, Titanium pareció asustarte bastante y se acercó a la mujer para darle una mano.

—Lo lamento, señorita Maylene, no quise golpearla tan feo —dijo Titanium, apenado.

—No te preocupes, niño, lo hiciste bien —Maylene rápidamente tomó la mano del niño.

Al tomar la mano del niño, la mujer lo tiró al suelo y le aplicó una llave en el piso, inmovilizándolo.

—Recuerda nunca bajar la guardia —dijo la líder, apretando levemente en cuello del chico con su brazo.

Titanium apenas podía hablar al sentir como le comenzaba a faltar el aire, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a darle pequeños codazos a Maylene para que lo soltase, fallando en el intento.

—¡Maylene, ya es suficiente! —gritó un hombre rubio que acabada de entrar a la arena, cargando a una pequeña niña en brazos.

—¡Tú puedes, mami! —gritó la pequeña niña de pelo rosado.

Al escuchar la voz de su marido, Maylene finalmente soltó a Titanium, dándole oportunidad de respirar un poco. Mientras Titanium se recuperaba, Maylene se levantó.

—Siempre eres un aguafiestas, Pearl —dijo Maylene, haciéndole una mueca.

—Simplemente no quiero que lo mates, es apenas un niño —el hombre se acercó y bajó a su hija—. Platinum me mataría.

—Bueno, la idea del entrenamiento fue suya en primer lugar —dijo Maylene, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, Titanium no es un debilucho, ha mejorado bastante.

—Por el amor de Arceus, está batallando por respirar…

—Estoy bien, señor Pearl —confesó Titanium luego de recuperar el aliento—. Solo… necesito un descanso.

—Yo también quiero entrenar con mamá —dijo la pequeña niña, abrazando la pierna de su madre.

—Lo harás cuando tengas más edad, Rose —Maylene sonrió y acarició el pelo de su hija—. Titanium, has mejorado bastante, pero aún tienes que trabajar más en no bajar la guardia.

—Sí, gracias por el entrenamiento —el niño se levantó e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias, señorita Maylene.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio —Pearl simplemente se pegó en la cara—. Pero bueno, ya he preparado la comida.

—Cierto, casi se me olvidaba —el niño rápidamente corrió hacia su mochila.

Corriendo entre el escombro, Titanium tomó la pequeña mochila que descansaba en las deterioradas gradas y se acercó a la pareja. Una vez con ellos, el chico sacó una bolsa con tres Bayas Zidra.

—Mi madre les envía estas bayas —dijo el niño, entregándoselas.

Maylene y Pearl no pudieron sorprenderse más, hacia casi cinco años que no habían visto esas bayas.

—Por Arceus, son rarísimas —dijo Pearl, tomando la bolsa.

—¿Estás seguro de que Platinum quiere dárnoslas? —preguntó Maylene.

—Sí, mamá dice que es lo mínimo que les puede dar después de entrenarme… además de que… le recuerdan a papá.

Aquello hizo se formara un nudo en la garganta de Pearl y Maylene. La pareja estaba consciente del fallecimiento del padre de Titanium, Diamond. Aunque a Pearl le dolió mucho la pérdida de su amigo, el dolor que sufrió Platinum fue mucho mayor al de él.

—Bueno, realmente te lo agradeceremos —dijo Pearl con una sonrisa, acercándose al niño y poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Escucha, mañana será el cumpleaños de Rose, así que dile a Platinum que venga a festejar, un poco de alegría le vendría bien a tu madre.

—¡¿Enserio tendremos una fiesta?! —preguntó Rose, sorprendida

—Pues claro, ¿acaso crees que no celebraremos el cumpleaños de la niña más adorable del planeta? —dijo Maylene, acariciando las mejillas de su hija.

Rose solo pudo gritar de felicidad y abrazar a su madre con ternura. Al ver aquello, Titanium simplemente sonrió y aceptó la oferta de Pearl. Después de todo, una celebración podría mejorar los ánimos de su madre.

Con eso aceptado, la pareja y los dos niños decidieron ir a comer al pequeño refugió que se encontraba justo debajo de las ruinas de lo que antaño parecía ser un hermoso gimnasio. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un solo paso fuera de la arena, todos pudieron notar, con horror, como apareció una sombra justo por sus cabezas.

De un momento a otro la cristalera del gimnasio se rompió por completo, dejando caer miles de vidrios hacia los presentes. Maylene y Pearl protegieron a su hija, mientras que Titanium se escondió bajo una gran roca que ligeramente levantada por otra. Cuando el ruido de los vidrios cayendo cesó, el sonido de unas botas golpeando en suelo hizo estremecer a los presentes.

Pearl asomó la vista, encontrándose a la única persona que no deseaba ver frente a frente. Había un hombre, un hombre vestido con una extraña armadura blanca con azul celeste, un extraño collar de oro con una gran gema roja en el centro y un extraño brazalete en su mano derecha en la cual estaban incrustadas unos extraños objetos místicos, objetos que le daban un poder tan inmenso que hacía que todos sintieran una enorme presión. Lo peor de todo era ver el rostro del hombre, un rostro que todos aquellos eran capaces de reconocer.

—Diark —dijo Pearl, levantándose y dándoles una señal a Maylene y los demás de que se retiraran.

—Pearl, viejo amigo, años de no verte —dijo el extraño hombre con un tonó sarcástico.

—No soy tu amigo, no de ti —Pearl parecía demasiado temeroso.

—Vamos, técnicamente hablando soy el mismo mejor amigo y compañero de comedia —el tono sarcástico del hombre daba más miedo que enojo.

—No, tú no eres Diamond, tú no puedes serlo, solo debiste robar su identidad —Maylene se levantó también, mientras su hija se ocultaba tras ella.

—Eso es muy específico, pero cierto —lanzando una pequeña risa—. Como sea, he venido aquí para saber su respuesta.

Pearl trató de alejar a Maylene, pero ella no pensaba dejar a Pearl solo. Sin embargo, la mujer miró de reojo a Titanium, el cual seguía ocultó en la roca. Usando un movimiento de su mano, la mujer de dijo que tenía que tomar a Rose y que ambos se largasen cuando ella les dieran la señal. La pareja ya había aceptado su destino.

—¿La respuesta a unirnos a tu maldito régimen? —preguntó Pearl, tratando de ocultar a Maylene.

—Ese mismo, ya toda Ciudad Rocavelo ha decidido unirse a mi imperio y gozan de las mejores comodidades que el universo les puede ofrecer —dijo con un tono de voz pedante—. Así que ustedes díganme, ¿desean unirse a mi gran imperio?

—Creo que deberías saber la respuesta —Pearl apretó su puño—. Jamás nos uniremos.

Aquello soltó un suspiró desalentador de Diark, el cual realmente esperaba una respuesta positiva. Después de todo, les había dado bastante tiempo para decidir.

—Pearl, Maylene, no están viendo el lado completo de la situación —dijo Diark, cruzando sus brazos—. Se aferran a un estilo de vida simplemente inhumano, no tiene sentido.

—Tiene mucho sentido para nosotros, y estamos dispuestos a defender ese ideal —dijo Maylene, dando un paso al frente.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor, más por el bien de tu hija —apuntando a la pequeña niña asustada.

—Es justo por eso que lo hago —la mujer se sacudió la pierna, liberándose del agarre de su hija—. ¡Ahora!

De inmediato, Pearl y Maylene atacaron a Diark de manera directa, mientras que Titanium salió de la roca y tomó con fuerza a Rose para poder escapar. Sin embargo, Diark no sufrió ningún daño cuando los puños Maylene y Pearl lo golpearon. Sin mover un solo musculo, la extraña gema morada que portaba en su brazalete se iluminó y ambos salieron disparados.

Cuando Diark miró a Titanium escapar con una Rose en brazos, la esfera roja de su brazalete se iluminó. De inmediato, una gran pared de roca cubrió por completo la salida, impidiendo a Titanium escapar.

—Oh, Titanium, no esperaba verte aquí —el hombre se acercó al niño, el cual ocultó a Rose detrás suyo—. ¿Cómo está tu hermosa madre?

Titanium se quedó en silenció, mirando fijamente al enemigo que se alzaba ante él. El solo hecho de que aquella persona tan aterradora compartiera la misma cara que su padre le hacía sentirse incómodo y aterrado. Era como si su padre se hubiese convertido en un demonio.

—Aún sigues siendo de pocas palabras, entiendo —riendo levemente—. Tú versión antigua me agradaba más, supongo que deberé esperar a que tengas dieciséis…

De inmediato, Pearl tomó al hombre por la espalda e intentó aplicarle una llave, mientras que Maylene tomó su brazo y también le intentó aplicar una llave, tratando de darle tiempo a Titanium para escapar. El chico no perdió el tiempo y, tomando a Rose, trató de huir por otra salida.

—Esto es patético —dijo Diark.

De nueva cuenta, el orbe morado de su brazalete se iluminó y la pareja salió disparada, golpeando directamente a Titanium y Rose que corrían rápidamente. Con los cuatro en el suelo, Diark comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

—Pearl y Maylene, han tomado su decisión y serán juzgados por la misma —de la mano derecha de Diark apareció un fuego verde—. Que su terca necesidad sea pues expiada.

Los tres sabían lo que ese fuego significaba, y no era nada nuevo. Mientras Diark lanzaba el fuego contra el suelo, Titanium se hizo bolita en el suelo, mientras que Maylene y Pearl se lanzaron para proteger a Rose con sus cuerpos.

Al tocar el suelo, aquel fuego verde se expandió en una gigantesca explosión que absorbió en su totalidad el gimnasio, destruyendo por completo y reduciéndolo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras el domo de fuego se alzaba sobre la estructura, Diark simplemente dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejando a la cúpula lentamente desaparecer.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecían horas antes de que Titanium pudiese abrir los ojos y ver como aquellas llamas habían consumido todo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues al levantarse levemente solo pudo escuchar un profundo lloro. Girándose levemente, lo único que pudo ver fue a Pearl y Maylene juntos.

Las llamas habían consumido todo, todo aquello que Diark consideraba que pagarían las penas de aquellos que no decidieran seguirle. Y esta vez, el costo había sido demasiado caro para aquellos que no se doblegaron ante él. Esta vez no habrá un cumpleaños que celebrar.

**[…]**

**20 de Diciembre del 2028, Ruta 217**

Titanium se levantó de golpe, asustado y bastante agitado por la pesadilla que había tenido. El chico tuvo que esperar bastante segundos antes de recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta que aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Luego de calmarse, el chico volteó levemente hacia su ventana, dándose cuenta que ya eran algo tarde. Apresurado, el chico rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se cambió con unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul.

Colocándose un abrigo negro, el chico salió de su pequeño cuarto y se topó de frente con la pequeña cocina de su casa. A su izquierda, la puerta de la habitación de su madre yacía abierta, viéndose dentro de ella a Platinum durmiendo.

Titanium suspiró y rápidamente fue a la pequeña nevera para poder cocinar algo. El aparató apenas y contaba con un poco de comida; algunas verduras, frutas, bayas y pan.

Tomando esos ingredientes, el chico procedió a preparar el desayuno; sándwich de fruta Usando un sartén desgastado, el chico se las ingenió para servir en dos platos los dos sándwiches con algunas verduras que había preparado.

El chico puso la comida en la mesa, después fue al pequeño cuarto de su madre. La mujer estaba dormida con dos sabanas sobre ella que parecían ocultar su bata de investigadora. Con un ligero movimiento en su hombro derecho, la mujer se despertó.

—¿Hi-hijo? —preguntó Platinum, adormilada.

—Madre, he hecho el desayuno —dijo Titanium, algo serio.

Fue entonces que Platinum se levantó de golpe, había olvidado por completo hacerle algo de desayunar. Ya era la cuarta vez en la semana.

—Oh, por Arceus, lo lamento hijo —dijo, tallándose el ojo derecho—. Me la pase en el laboratorio toda la madrugada y no pude despertarme para hacerte el desayuno.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas ya deberías ir a comer, que se puede enfriar —el chico trató de lanzar una tímida sonrisa.

Platinum simplemente sonrió y se levantó para ir a comer con su hijo. La mujer realmente se sentía mal por no haber podido hecho el desayuno desde hace tanto tiempo, y aunque la falta de su brazo izquierdo le dificultaba cocinar, el verdadero problema eran las horas que estaba en el laboratorio.

Ambos, madre e hijo, se sentaron en la pequeña cocina para disfrutar de los alimentos que Titanium había preparado. Para su fortuna, la comida aún seguía caliente.

Para tener pocos ingredientes y con una calidad cuestionable, Titanium hacia comida bastante buena, más de la que Platinum podía hacer. Ambos comieron tranquilamente y en silenció, cosa que Platinum notó al instante al ver a su hijo tan callado.

—¿Te pasa algo, cariño? —preguntó Platinum, curiosa.

—No es nada madre, solo —Titanium meditó por un segundo si debía contárselo o no—. Son las pesadillas.

—Oh, sigues soñando con eso —a la mujer se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, luego de aquel suceso su hijo había tenido pesadillas muy frecuentemente—. Son solo eso, malos sueños.

—Lo sé, pero me asusta tenerlos tan seguidos —el tono del chico era melancólico.

Platinum miró a su hijo con tristeza, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con aquella situación. Estos eran los momentos en los se arrepentía el no haber aprendido de su esposo respecto a su capacidad innata de hacer sentir bien a los demás.

La mujer solo acarició el pelo de su hijo y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu amiga? Seguro eso distraerá tu mente —dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿no necesitas ayuda con recoger la casa? —preguntó

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo hacerlo sola —la mujer terminó de comer y tomó los platos vacíos de ambos—. Además, puedes traerme otro pan, que el nuestro esta por acabarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo, ligeramente más animado.

La mujer sacó de su bata diez monedas y se las dio a su hijo, para que este fuese a comprar el pan. Titanium entonces corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación y sacó dos abrigos desgastados para protegerse del frio, una bufanda y un gorrito.

Su madre se despidió de él mientras limpiaba con dificultad los platos, usando un bote de agua que estaba destinado a ese fin. Ocultando lo difícil que era limpiar dichos artilugios con una mano, la mujer le deseó suerte y que se divirtiera.

**[…]**

El chico tuvo que caminar diez minutos entre la nieve para finalmente llegar al pequeño pueblo donde se encontraban el resto de refugiados, esto debido a que la cabaña de Platinum se encontraba alejada del pequeño pueblo por pura protección.

El increíble frio le dio la bienvenida al pobre pueblo. La mayoría de gente que Titanium se encontraba por el pueblo traían vestimentas sucias y algo rotas, a la vez que poco abrigadas, esto soltaba a relucir al ver a la mayoría de gente temblando e intentando calentarse con fogatas.

Luego de andar entre las pequeñas casas ligeramente deterioradas, Titanium finalmente llegó a la tienda donde compraría el pan. El establecimiento constaba de una pequeña casa hecha de madera, con una gran ventana rota en el medio cubierta por varias tablas de madera. Junto a la ventana se encontraba otra abertura, posiblemente artificial, donde un hombre de pelo castaño atendía a algunas personas.

Titanium se formó en la larga fila, suspirando al saber que posiblemente no podría comprar pan esta vez, como de costumbre. El chico esperó pacientemente por unos minutos hasta que alguien por detrás de la casa donde vendían el pan le chifló.

Titanium reconoció el sonido y de inmediato caminó hasta ese lugar. Estando ahí, el chico vio a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos color negro, aquella niña traiga consigo una bolsa de pan.

—Llegaste muy tarde —dijo la niña, con tono burlón.

—Lo lamento, mi mamá apenas me dijo que comprara pan —dijo Titanium, apenado.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que salvarte otra vez —dijo la niña, extendiendo la bolsa de pan.

—Pe-pero, y tus padres…

—No te preocupes, a ellos no les importa —una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Titanium aceptó, dándole a la niña el dinero correspondiente y recibiendo su pan. De inmediato, Níquel corrió a su casa para dejar el dinero y, posteriormente salir, un poco más abrigada.

—¿Iremos a jugar al bosque? —preguntó la niña, calentando sus manos.

—Sí, aunque primero empezare mi entrenamiento.

—Entonces, el último en llegar es una papa podrida.

La niña comenzó a correr hacia el bosque del este, acto que tomó por sorpresa al chico, el cual también empezó a correr. Aunque la nieve ralentizaba sus movimientos, ambos fueron capaces de llegar a su pequeña área de juegos.

Un pequeño claro se alzaba ante un agitado Titanium, un valle rodeado de árboles. En el medio del valle yacía una camioneta destruida, algunas sillas de cuero, unas pelotas de futbol y unos columpios hechos de llantas.

—Bienvenido de vuelta al fuerte Titaniquel, papa podrida —dijo Níquel, sentándose en uno de los asientos de la camioneta—. Sigues siendo muy lento.

—Bueno, me tomaste desprevenido —dijo Titanium, el cual estaba notablemente menos cansado que su amiga.

El chico dejó el pan de la compra dentro de la camioneta, posteriormente, el chico sacó un maniquí que estaba dentro de la camioneta y lo colocó justo de fuera, clavándolo en la nieve.

La niña, por su parte, sacó de entre el maletero oxidado una libreta maltrecha, un lápiz y un gran reloj de arena. La libreta parecía tener muchas anotaciones sobre el rendimiento de Titanium en muchos aspectos; velocidad, resistencia, fuerza, evasión.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó la niña.

—Listo —dijo Titanium, colocándose unas vendas en los puños.

—¡Empieza! —gritó la niña.

De inmediato, Titanium comenzó a golpear al maniquí en diferentes áreas y con varias partes de su cuerpo. Patadas en el estómago, puñetazos en las costillas, palmadas en la cara, Titanium atacaba de forma constante y, al menos lo que el entendía, estratégica. Su amiga le dejó golpear hasta que toda la arena de un lado del reloj pasara al otro.

—¡Tiempo! —gritó.

Titanium dejó de atacar, momento en el cual comenzó a sentir un gran calor en sus brazos, cosa que por un momento le hizo plantearse el quitarse una chamarra, pero descartó rápidamente la idea.

—¿Cuántos fueron? —preguntó Titanium.

—Treinta golpes, superaste tu marca —la niña anotó los resultados—. Ahora vamos con el entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad.

Dichas pruebas constaban del chico corriendo alrededor del claro por lo que durara la arena en pasar de un lado a otras cuatro veces. Prueba que superó nuevamente, sin problemas.

La última prueba fue la de reflejos, la favorita de la niña. En esta prueba, la niña le lanzaría hasta quince piedras y ramas y Titanium debía esquivarlas con precisión. Dicha prueba, como no cabría esperar, fue superada con éxito una vez más.

—Algún día lograre darte —dijo burlonamente la niña.

—El día en que veamos un Gastly —respondió a la burla, sonriendo.

Para poder saciar la sed, Titanium tomó un poco de la pequeña botella de agua que la niña había traído de su casa. A pesar del inmenso frio, el chico se sentía muy caliente.

—Bueno, descansemos un poco y comencemos la ronda de juegos —dijo la niña, caminando hasta la camioneta y colocando sus herramientas dentro del maletero—. ¿Qué quieres jugar primero?

—Hmm, escoge tú —dijo Titanium, cediéndole la elección.

—Realmente quería que dijeras eso —respondió con una sonrisa—. Juguemos un poco de futbol, que yo también quiere entrar un poco en calor.

—Pero, estoy algo cansado y…

—Tú serás el portero, yo la tiradora —la chica se bajó de la camioneta—. Y que conste que tú me preguntaste.

El chico suspiró, derrotado y se colocó frente a la camioneta, mientras que la niña tomó una pequeña pelota, algo desinflada, y la puso a una distancia segura para comenzar a jugar.

Para fortuna del chico, no tuvo que moverse demasiado y fue su amiga la que hizo más esfuerzo. Irónicamente, su habilidad para esquivar parecía no ser la mejor si hablamos de ser portero, por lo que la niña comenzó a anotar gol tras gol.

Luego de un rato, y de que Titanium se recuperara por completo, los niños siguieron jugando a varios otros juegos, incluidos guerras de bolas de nieve, las escondidillas y columpiarse.

La tarde se les pasó volando, parecía como si hubiesen perdido la noción del tiempo mientras jugaban aún juego tras otro, uno más divertido que él anterior. Ambos realmente estaban felices de estar ahí.

Su sesión de juegos terminaría con un pequeño juego de actuación. Donde ambos encarnarían las aventuras de dos astronautas explorando un planeta perdido. Siendo su nave la camioneta y el valle su planeta, ambos, con el poder de la imaginación, empezaron su último juego.

—Atención, Houston, hemos desembarcado en el planeta "Niquelium", cambio —dijo el chico, simulando estar bajo una débil gravedad.

—Confirmó, mi compañero parece estar embobado con las extrañas criaturas del lugar, cambio —dijo la niña con una pequeña risa.

—Y mi compañera está obsesionada con ponerle su nombre a todo lo que encontramos, cambio —el chico tomó un pedazo de metal y lo alzo—. ¿Cómo lo piensas llamar? ¿Niquelutus?

—Si lo hubiese descubierto, sí, pero ese animalito se parece a ti —con voz burlona—. Esperen, control, veo algo gigantesco por detrás de mi compañero.

Titanium simuló estar asustado al escuchar a su compañera hablar.

—¿Dime qué es? —dijo, simulando desesperación.

—Es una especie de gelatina gigante, tenemos que huir —la niña se acercó a su amigo—. Rápido, toma mi mano si deseas vivir.

Titanium tomó su mano y rápidamente fue jalado por ella, llevándolo hasta dentro de la camioneta. Desde ahí, ambos miraron a la enorme creatura que solo existía en sus mentes.

—Rápido, debemos atacarla —la niña tomo una rama y simuló que era una arma— ¡Pum! Muere.

—Nos veremos del otro lado, criatura fea —dijo Titanium, lanzando un trozo de metal a la nada.

—Oh no, la criatura tiene regeneración y es inmune a nuestras armas —la niña dejó la rama en el suelo.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Titanium, simulando miedo.

—Oh, sabía que necesitaríamos esto —la niña simuló quitarse la ropa—. He cargado con esta bomba todo este tiempo.

—Pero, Níquel, no pensaras en…

—Así es, dile a mis padres que los amó —la niña bajó de la camioneta, pero Titanium le tomó el brazo.

—No puedo dejar que vayas sin decirte que, te amo, Níquel Daipura —dijo Titanium, simulando drama.

—Oh, no quería escuchar eso, la verdad es que yo amo a tu mejor amigo —la niña le costaba no reírse—. Lo siento.

—¡No! —gritó Titanium.

Fue entonces que Níquel se lanzó contra la nieve, simulando un sacrificio honorable para salvar a su amigo. La escena fue dramatizada por un sonido de explosión casero generado con sus bocas.

—Control, debo decirles que Níquel Daipura a partido, destruyendo al monstruo y también a mi corazón —Titanium parecía poner demasiado dramatismo a la escena.

—Buuu… —con tono fantasmal, Níquel se alzó—. Soy el fantasma de Níquel y he venido a devorar tus zapatos.

—¡No! —gritó una vez más el chico.

Seguido de ese gritó, ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, tirándose en la nieve y disfrutando del espectáculo que se habían montado. Ambos no pararon de reír hasta que sintieron que se les fue el aire, realmente le parecía genial aquella actuación.

—Oh por Arceus, eres el mejor actor de todos —dijo Níquel, sonriendo y sentándose en la nieve.

—Y tú la mejor actriz —Titanium también se reincorporo.

Ambos volvieron a reír levemente, para posteriormente ver la posición del sol y darse cuenta de que ya era tarde. Sin embargo, antes de poder retirarse, ambos escucharon como un hombre apareció justo detrás de ellos.

—Vaya vaya, pero miren que encontró el viejo zorro —dijo el hombre.

Níquel y Titanium voltearon enseguida, encontrándose a un extraño hombre de grandes barbas y cabello. El hombre vestía con ropas mucho más desgastadas y sucias, además de una enorme hacha oxidada en sus manos.

Aquello asustó bastante a los niños, los cuales se levantaron de golpe. Titanium rápidamente se colocó frente a Níquel, buscando protegerla.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Titanium, asustado.

—No tengan miedo niños, soy su amigo —el hombre se acercó levemente—. Veo que tienes a una linda compañera, porque no me la presentas.

—¡Aléjese! —gritó Níquel, aterrada al ver los ojos depredados del hombre.

—Que niña tan maleducada, pero creo que sabrás satisfacerme bien —el hombre vio de reojo la camioneta, alcanzando a ver la bolsa de pan—. Pero que veo, estos niños vienen con premio, parece que hoy comeré emparedados de carne, aunque te vez muy delgado niño, supongo que tendré que comer as pequeño que carne.

Al entender el mensaje, Titanium comenzó a sudar frio, debía encontrar una forma de salir de ahí rápido. Sin embargo, el ver a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que solo tenía una opción.

—Señor, se lo advierto, déjenos en paz —articuló Titanium, asustado.

—Creo que has hablado demasiado, niño, te enseñare a que no debes responderle a los adultos.

El hombre alzó su hacha y atacó con fuerza contra los dos, afortunadamente, Titanium logró empujar a Níquel hacia otro lado, esquivando el golpe. Aprovechando, Titanium lanzó un gran golpe en la cara al hombre.

Aquel golpe fue bastante fuerte, lo suficiente para dejar ligeramente mareado al hombre, el cual rápidamente comenzó a atacar al chico con su hacha. Titanium logró esquivar cada tajada del arma, aprovechando cada instante para asestar un golpe para intentar cansar al hombre, sin embargo, aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte.

Sin tenerlo previsto, el hombre logró tomar la cabeza de Titanium y lo alzó, preparando su hacha.

—Esto te enseñara a no jugar conmigo.

Titanium intentó zafarse del agarre, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte. Para su fortuna, Níquel golpeó la espalda del hombre con un tubo de metal, haciendo que este flaqueara un poco, momento en el cual Titanium aprovecho para patear al hombre, usando el cuerpo del mismo como impulso.

Aquello desequilibro al hombre, soltando al chico y cayendo al suelo. Ya a su merced, Titanium aplasto la muñeca del hombre, logrando que este soltara su hacha, la cual fue lanzada lejos por el mismo Titanium.

Sin embargo, el hombre tomó el pie del niño y logró lanzarlo hacia otro lado. Y aunque solo lo alejó unos tres metros, Titanium se sorprendió de la enorme fuerza del hombre.

Ambos se reincorporaron, fue entonces que el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas una daga bastante brillante y afilada.

—No dejare que un estúpido mocoso me haga esto —dijo el hombre.

Aquel hombre se abalanzó contra Titanium, intentando apuñalarlo de cualquier forma. Aunque la fuerza del hombre era brutal, su precisión flaqueaba bastante, pues Titanium lograba esquivar cada tajada. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando el hombre se desesperó y atacó más rápido y de manera más menos sincronizada, logrando hacerle algunos cortes a los brazos de Titanium.

Cuando encontró la oportunidad, Titanium logró tomar el brazo el hombre y lo golpeó en el codo, doblando el brazo y haciendo que aquel hombre soltara su navaja. Ya sin el arma, Titanium comenzó a conectar varios golpes en el estómago del hombre.

Aunque los golpes debilitaban más y más al atacante, este logró golpear a Titanium en la cara, alejándolo de él lo suficiente. El hombre entonces se preparó para lanzarle una ronda de puñetazos, pero Titanium logró esquivar el primer golpe agachándose y conectó el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna del hombre.

Aquello hizo que se arrodillara, momento que Titanium aprovechó.

—¡Níquel! —gritó.

Cuando el hombre volteó se encontró con un poderoso golpe del tubo de metal directo en su rostro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el tubo se dobló, dejando al atacante fuera de combate y tirado en la nieve, completamente noqueado.

—¡Toma las cosas y vámonos! —gritó Titanium.

Níquel entonces corrió, tomó el pan de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a correr lo mejor que podían hasta la casa de Titanium. Después de todo era el mejor lugar donde podían refugiarse.

Mientras corrían, Níquel no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientras su área de juegos era manchada por la nieve roja que había alrededor. Ya no habría un lugar seguro en donde jugar.

**[…]**

Platinum puso en gritó en el cielo cuando vio a su hijo entrar en la puerta con las heridas en sus brazos. Rápidamente la mujer sacó su botiquín médico y comenzó a tratar sus heridas, todo esto mientras Níquel le contaba lo que había ocurrido.

—No debiste haberte enfrentado a ese hombre —dijo Platinum, pasando un algodón con alcohol sobre una herida.

—No tenía otra opción, ese hombre… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando hizo un sonido de dolor al sentir el algodón.

—Pensaba comernos —agregó Níquel—. Enserio estaba loco.

—Y por esa razón no deberían alejarse demasiado para irse a jugar —la mujer terminaba de desinfectar la última herida—. Enserio niños, ¿Por qué no juegan en esta casa o en la de Níquel?

—Es que ese lugar era divertido —respondió Níquel, con una pequeña lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla—. Lo descubrimos Titanium y yo y era como nuestro pequeño fuerte.

Platinum recordó brevemente cuando Titanium le contó sobre su descubrimiento de una camioneta en medio de la nada con múltiples cosas. Posiblemente perteneciente a algún antiguo supermercado.

—Bueno, no creo que puedan volver ahí en un largo rato —cuando terminó de curar a su hijo, Platinum lo vio por un momento y, al saber que ya estaba bien, lo abrazó fuerte, cosa que el chico no entendió—. Qué bueno que te encuentras bien.

—Gracias a ti, mamá —respondió el chico, aún algo confundido.

—Es muy buena curando gente, señora —admitió Níquel, con una sonrisa.

—No es nada, solo algunas cosas que me enseñó una hermana —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Y tú estás bien, Níquel?

—Desde luego, fue Titanium el que recibió los golpes —dijo la niña, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

Platinum sonrió y acarició levemente el pelo de la niña, para que no estuviera triste, vaya que le tomó algo de tiempo calmarla.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados —dijo la mujer, levantándose de su silla.

—No se preocupe, ellos saben que si no llegó es porque estoy con usted —la niña sonrió levemente—. Igual, ahorita están algo ocupados buscando cosas para la cena navideña.

Aquel dejó curiosa a Platinum, hacía mucho tiempo que no celebraba aquella festividad. O más bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no le prestaba la atención que debía.

—¿Tus padres hacen cena navideña? —preguntó Titanium, curioso.

—Sip, siempre hacen todo lo posible para conseguir buenos ingredientes, aunque últimamente es más difícil —rascándose el hombro—. ¿Acaso ustedes no lo hacen?

—Bueno, la verdad no —admitió el chico, desanimado—. Al menos no los últimos dos años…

—Pero esa mala racha se terminara hoy —Platinum interrumpió a su hijo.

Titanium miró sorprendido e incrédulo a su madre, la cual parecía extrañamente más animada de lo habitual.

—¿Estas segura, mamá? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Por supuesto, es hora de que los Berlitz tenga una buena cena navideña —Platinum parecía muy optimista, más que de costumbre—. De hecho, ¿no les gustaría a tus padres compartir la cena con nosotros? Estoy segura que ustedes y nosotros lo disfrutaríamos.

—¡Les encantaría! —respondió Níquel animadamente— Seria una excelente oportunidad.

—Pues no se diga más —la sonrisa de Platinum dejó sorprendidos a ambos niños—. Te llevare a casa y aprovecharemos para decírselos a sus padres.

Con el trató hecho, no quedó nada más que despedirse de Titanium para que Níquel y Platinum comenzaran su viaje hasta la casa de la niña. Mientras se retiraban, Titanium se quedó confundido al intentar procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, el ver a su madre tan alegre de hizo feliz, a la par que saber que pasaría la navidad con su mejor amiga. De alguna manera toda parecía ir a mejor, nada podría salir mal, ¿no?

**[…]**

**22 de Diciembre, Nova Jubileo**

Nova Jubileo, la ciudad más moderna de todo Sinnoh. Siendo de las primeras ciudades conquistadas por el imperio de Diark, la ciudad sufrió una enorme transformación que la adelantó miles de años en cuanto a avance tecnológico y de calidad de vida.

La enorme ciudad destacaba por sus enormes rascacielos blancos y negros, relucientes por donde se les mirase. Las calles lucían increíblemente limpias, haciendo que el cuarzo del que estaban hechas reluciera sin problema alguno.

Las calles eran mayormente utilizadas por los peatones, pos los automóviles habían quedado completamente obsoletos, los nuevos medios de transporte eran los trenes eléctricos que podían llevarte de un extremó de la ciudad a otro en cuestión de minutos.

Sin embargo, si no deseabas perder tiempo con eso, en cada esquiva había una cabina de teletransportación capaz de llevarte a cualquier parte de la ciudad o parte del planeta en cuestión de segundos.

Las plantas de energía quedaron obsoletas, pues el solo mirar al cielo reflejaba de donde se obtenía la energía; el sol. El brilló del sol era menos potente, gracias a la enorme estrella de Dyson que lo cubría, llevando energía a cada ciudad del imperio dentro del globo.

A su vez, la tranquilidad y seguridad que transpiraba sus calles se reflejaba en las vestimentas modernas y bien equipadas de sus habitantes. Quienes, libres de tener que trabajar para conseguir el pan de cada día, pueden utilizar su tiempo en otras cuestiones como pasar tiempo con su familia, hacer miles de actividades ociosas que la ciudad les ofrecía o, si así lo deseaban, trabajar en sus diversos proyectos.

Aquella ciudad era resultado del poder casi divino de Diark, el hombre detrás de todo aquel avance tecnológico y social. Usando el poder de las reliquias místicas pegadas a su brazalete, el hombre le ofreció a toda aquella persona que lo desease el vivir en la utopía perfecta.

El único pagó que debía pagarse para gozar de todas estas riquezas eran la subordinación absoluto al Diark, el nuevo dios de casi la totalidad del planeta. Tomando una postura de toda sumisión, tú eras capaz de vivir una saludable y larga vida bajó su manto.

Este día, mientras todos los habitantes de la ciudad realizaban sus actividades, las múltiples pantallas distribuidas en toda la ciudad se encendieron, avisando a la gente que su nuevo señor quería comunicarles algo. Acercándose de manera ordenada, todas las personas miraron con atención a las pantallas, hasta el momento en que Diark apareció, al aparecer, todos se arrodillaron, mostrando respetó a su nuevo dios.

—¡Ciudadanos, los saluda Diark, espero que estén teniendo un excelente día! —saludó el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Todas las personas saludaron y se levantaron, ansiosas de saber cuáles eran las nuevas noticias del hombre.

—¡Como sabrán, octava navidad esta por ser celebrada, y me encuentro tremendamente feliz de poder celebrarlo una vez más con ustedes, es por eso que quiero recordarles a todos que todas las tiendas de comida de sus respectivas ciudades contaran con los mejores alimentos de la mejor calidad para ustedes, para que ustedes pasen y tomen las que necesiten, recuerden que no existe límite de distribución! —dijo, guiñando el ojo.

Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar de alegría, la verdad era que todo el mundo esperaba dicho anunció, la comida que se distribuía era la mejor.

—¡Recuerden pasar la navidad con todos sus seres queridos, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a recibirlo! —parecía que su sonrisa alegraba a todos— ¡También, me gustaría tomarme un pequeño momento para hablar de los "renegados"!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silenció, tratando de no decir una sola palabra acerca de ellos.

—¡Sé que algunos de ustedes tienes familiares o amigos que son renegados, y no quiero que pasen la navidad sin que ustedes puedan pasar sin ellos, es por ello que he decidido detener el cese de todas las actividades bélicas contra ellos! —aquello pareció sorprender a todos— ¡Además, todos aquellos que lo deseen, podrán visitarlos sin problema alguno, pudiéndole llevar un poco de la magia de sus ciudades a ellos, los servicios especiales de emergencias estarán en operación, por si ustedes los necesitan allá afuera!

Estos anuncios despertaron la alegría de la gente. No eran pocos los que tenían algún familiar o amigo viviendo con los renegados, y el saber que tendría la oportunidad de verlos era algo que alegraba a todos.

Luego de dar las especificaciones del anunció, Diark se despidió de todos, deseándoles unas felices fiestas. Desapareciendo de las pantallas. Todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta al saber las oportunidades que se les presentaban.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, luego de dar su discurso, Diark se talló la cara y se recostó en su enorme trono. El hombre descansaba en su enorme palacio, palacio hecho en su totalidad de cuarzo y oro, una construcción que representaba la magnificencia de la que se jactaba el hombre.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, el hombre se levantó y miró hacia su decorativo mural que descansaba por sobre su cabeza. Luego de analizar por un momento la figura de la mujer que yacía dibujada en los ventanales, el hombre susurró.

—Déjame darte las buenas nuevas.

Su reliquia morada se iluminó y el hombre desapareció por completo.

**[…]**

**22 de Diciembre, Ruta 217**

A pesar de la apariencia pobre de la casa de Platinum, esta ocultaba un pequeño laboratorio debajo de ella. Un laboratorio que parecía más un taller mecánico con cientos de máquinas y aparatos.

De entre ellos destacaba un extraño vehículo cubierto por una gran tela café, una mesa con numerosos prototipos de guantes y botas hechas de metal y algunos extraños componentes. Todo ellos bastante viejos.

Platinum se encontraba sentada frente a pequeño ordenador bastante viejo y un pequeño micrófono. Frente a ella había una gran ventana que daba a una gran habitación que servía para probar sus diferentes experimentos.

En la pantalla de su computadora se veían dos ventanas que mostraban un par de guantes y unas botas. Dichos artefactos parecían ser monitoreados a tiempo real mientras que Titanium los usaba.

El chico se encontraba dentro de la habitación de pruebas, teniendo frente a él una mesa con una botella de vidrio. El chico parecía algo confundido, pero decidido.

—Muy bien, hijo, dispara —dijo Platinum, hablándole al micrófono.

Cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó por el parlante, Titanium apuntó su mano derecha hacia la lata, apretó el botón que estaba justo debajo de su pulgar y dejó su mano abierta.

De su gante de metal se abrieron unas pequeñas ventilas que absorbieron aire. Absorbiendo el suficiente aire, Titanium sintió como el guante se comenzaba a calentar un poco, mientras que un extraño ruido de turbina se hacía presente.

La computadora mostraba una temperatura de 34 grados, bastante mejor que la última marca. Según parecía, el aire dentro del guante comenzaba a ionizarse, listo para salir disparado en forma de un rayo de plasma.

Aquello finalmente ocurrió, el guante disparó un pequeño rayo de plasma que logró destruir por completo la botella, reduciéndola a nada. El experimentó había sido exitoso.

—¡Bien hecho, Titanium, parece los guantes finalmente funcionaron! —dijo Platinum, animada.

Titanium solo sonrió levemente, tratando de actuar alegre. Le alegraba que el experimento de su madre funcionara, pero no estaba lo suficientemente animado.

Las pruebas continuaron, no solo con la expulsión de rayos, también con las pruebas de vuelo de las botas puestas en los pies de Titanium. Aunque cada prueba fue exitosa, Titanium seguían sin estar tan animado de todo.

Platinum lo notó, por lo que decidió terminar las pruebas por el día de hoy y hablar un poco con su hijo, el cual salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? Estas algo desanimado —dijo Platinum, preocupada.

—¿Eh? No es nada, madre —dijo, quitándose los guantes y las botas.

Platinum tomó el equipo y los colocó en una caja fuerte, caja que ocultaba muchas monedas de oro y un extraño frasco con una especie de polvo metálico. Cerrando la caja, la mujer volvió con su hijo.

—Vamos, puedes contarme lo que te sucede —la mujer se sentó.

—Bueno, la verdad estoy algo nervioso con la cena navideña —el chico se sentía ligeramente apenado—. Quiero regalarle algo a Níquel por navidad, pero no estoy seguro de eso.

Platinum no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ternura al ver a su hijo tan apenado, de alguna forma le recordaba un poco a ella cuando era navidad. Definitivamente era hijo suyo.

—Bueno, cuando tu padre vivía, solía regalarle cosas que fueran significativas para ambos y…

—¡Mamá, tú y papá se gustaban y a mí no me gusta Níquel! —gritó levemente, sonrojado— Solo es mi amiga, y quiero algo para un amigo, no para una novia.

Algo dentro de Platinum hizo que se sintiera un poco avergonzada, después de todo tampoco había tenido ese factor en cuenta.

—Hijo, no soy muy buena con estas cosas, ni cuando era niña —admitió, suspirando—. Sin embargo, recuerdo que tu padre siempre decía que, mientras sea con intención, cualquier regalo es bueno.

—Eso no ayuda —dijo, desanimado.

Por Arceus, vaya que era complicado ayudar a ese niño. Era muy difícil, Platinum parecía estar atrapada y no sabía que le podría recomendar al niño. Sin embargo, en un momento de brillantes, la mujer pensó una buena idea.

—Tal vez podrías darle algo especial, algo que quieras mucho y se lo quieras dar para demostrarle que te importa —dijo, tocándose la barbilla.

—Pero mamá, eso no es muy cursi —quejándose.

—No porque sea sentimental sea cursi, o bueno… —la mujer se replanteó esa idea—. Bueno, tal vez sea cursi, pero sería un buen regalo.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón —el chico comenzó a pensar que sería tan bueno para darle.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta, a lo que ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia arriba para ver quién era.

Ya arriba, Titanium se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Níquel, la cual venía a jugar con su amigo, ahora dentro de su casa para más seguridad. Platinum simplemente le dijo que podía irse a jugar y ella fue a cerrar la puerta del laboratorio.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la mujer fue a tomar un vaso de agua mientras escuchaba de fondo el correteó de los niños que iban a la habitación de Titanium. Con la dificultad propia de no tener un brazo, la mujer se sirvió su líquido y comenzó a beber, y miró atentamente a la ventana, viendo tranquilamente los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo. Parecía como si los copos de nieve estuvieran suspendidos en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

—¡Diark! —gritó Platinum, girándose y tratando de usar el vaso de cristal como arma.

El vaso no encontró su objetivo, pues su brazo fue detenido por una misteriosa fuerza que le impidió lastimar a Diark, el cual se encontraba justo frente a ella, alzando el brazo donde tenía su pulsera.

—Vaya forma de saludar a tus invitados, querida —dijo Diark, sarcásticamente.

—Tú no eres un invitado —Platinum devolvió su brazo hacia atrás y retrocedió.

El miedo y el odio invadieron por completo a la mujer. Sentimientos que correspondían con la extraña manera que tenía Diark para lograr sus objetivos.

—Platinum, me duele profundamente que no puedas verme como veías a Diamond —dijo, simulando tristeza.

—Mi esposo fue el verdadero Diamond, tu solo eres una diabólica imitación —gruñó, con rabia—. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? Acaso finalmente encontraste el valor de matarme.

—¿Matarte? No, nunca lo haría, si realmente lo quisiera lo hubiese hecho antes, como a los demás —riendo de manera sínica—. He venido a traerte buenas noticias.

Platinum aún no estaba acostumbrada a ver el rostro de su amado esposo en aquella bestia, aquel ser que había logrado doblegar a la humanidad, aquel que no solo le había cortado un brazo, sino que también le había arrebatado el futuro prometedor que pensaba tener.

—¿Acaso dejaras de acosar a este mundo? —preguntó, furiosa.

—¿Acaso lo que vez allá afuera es acoso? He salvado a la humanidad, la he llevado a una paz absoluta —Diark pareció enojarse levemente.

—Todo bajo tu yugo —replicó.

—Es un pequeño costo a pagar —respondió—. Si vieras los continuos horrores a los que están sometidos los demás universos, en muchos de ellos tú has sufrido más de lo que siquiera pudieras imaginar.

—Siempre has dicho lo mismo, siempre te jactas de ello, pero aun así no te importa asesinar a personas inocentes, a mis amigos —unas lágrimas de furia salieron de los ojos de la mujer.

—Ese es el precio a pagar por sus pecados —respondió con un tono pedante—. Sin embargo, a ti te he dejado con vida, así que la única responsable eres tú, podrías vivir en mi palacio, ser mi reina, ambos dominaríamos por sobre todo.

Platinum negó con la cabeza, jamás en su vida aceptaría estar al lado de aquel hombre. Podría tener la apariencia de su esposo, pero ella sabía que su corazón no era puro, ese corazón transpiraba maldad.

—Por favor, lárgate —suplicó, furiosa—. No quiero seguir viéndote.

—Antes de hacerlo, quisiera decirte a que he venido —el hombre se cruzó de brazos—. Habrá una tregua, realmente me gustaría que tú y tu hijo pasaran una buena navidad, así que decidí hacer un cese a las hostilidades, podrán descansar tranquilos.

Platinum arqueó la ceja, dudosa. Aquella declaración parecía ser una mentira absoluta, la mujer no concebía que esa muestra de bondad fuera posible.

—Claro, seguramente esa noche destruirás este pueblo, como lo hiciste con todos —la mujer se cruzó de hombros.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no miento —el hombre se dio la vuelta—. Además, toma un pequeño regalo.

Las seis reliquias de su brazalete se iluminaron, acto que fue seguido por la aparición de bastantes recipientes repletos de comida y varios regalos que cayeron al suelo.

—Considérenlo mi regalo navideño —mirando de reojo a la mujer—. Felices fiestas.

Diark desapareció, haciendo que el tiempo retomara su curso. Platinum se acertó lentamente a toda la comida que Diark había dejado y la examinó por un momento. No estaba segura si aquella comida estaba envenenada o algo, pero no quería correr riesgos.

Metiendo toda la comida y los regalos en una gran bolsa vieja, Platinum sacó todo eso hacia afuera y le prendió fuego. Aunque dentro de ella sabía que aquello era un desperdició, en el fondo no deseaba tener nada que procediera de él. De aquel que usaba el cuerpo de la persona que tanto amor para cometer esas barbaridades.

La nieve caía y se derretía al tocar la llama que consumía lentamente los regalos dados. Una llama que representaba más de lo que Platinum podía sentir en esos momentos.

**[…]**

**24 de Diciembre, Ruta 217**

Decir que la nieve era algo nuevo en la pequeña aldea seria mentir descaradamente, pero la fecha hacia que esa nieve se viera diferente. Parecía que aquella nieve transmitía esperanza y desolación a partes iguales.

A pesar de los tiempos actuales, la navidad no parecía dejar indiferentes a nadie, en ambos bandos. Usando la festividad como la excusa perfecta para dejar de matarse entre ellos, los habitantes de las ciudades Neo disfrutaban de una agradable navidad llena de placeres inmediatos y lujos con y sin significado. Mientras que los otros disfrutaban o sufrían gracias a su carencias.

Níquel, junto a sus padres; una mujer de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés, y un hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, caminaban hacia la casa de Platinum.

La pareja portaban abrigos bastante rotos y sucios, pero que les cubrían lo suficiente para soportar de una manera decente el frio. De las manos del hombre colgaban dos bolsas rotas con algo de comida, la mujer cargaba con una olla golpeada y caliente y la pequeña niña de chamarra roja portaba una pequeña bolsa con un moño pegado.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta, Platinum los recibió, vistiendo un abrigo rosado algo arrugado. Al verlos, la mujer los dejó pasar lo más rápido posible, para poder protegerse del frio. Ellos aceptaron, gustosos.

—Señora Platinum, le agradecemos tremendamente su invitación —agradeció el hombre, con una sonrisa—. Hemos traído algunas pocas bayas que sobraron, y mi esposa tragó un deliciosos estofado.

—Oh, por favor, ustedes son bienvenidos —Platinum sonrió—. No debieron molestarse con la comida, yo he preparado ya la cena.

—Un poco más de comida no viene mal —agregó la mujer, colocando la olla con cuidado en la mesa—. Seguro se complementa perfecto con su cena.

—Bueno, supongo que sí, espero que les guste lo que yo he cocinado, no se me da del todo bien —riendo nerviosamente, algo apenada.

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde está Titanium? —preguntó Níquel, curiosa.

—En su habitación, debe estar arreglando algunas cosas de su cuarto —la mujer sonrió—. Puedes ir a verlo, si quieres.

La niña sonrió y corrió rápidamente hacia el cuarto del chico, recibiendo un recordatorio de su padre para no quebrar nada.

La niña entró rápidamente, encontrándose a un Titanium que rápidamente ocultó algo que tenía en su mesa. Con curiosidad, la niña se acercó.

—Titanium, ¿Qué es lo que aguardaste? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Nada… deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar —reclamó, ocultando el objeto que estaba empacando en su bolsillo.

—Perdón, no puede evitar la emoción de entrar —una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro—. Ahora dime que es lo que ocultas.

La niña se acercó con los brazos abiertos, intentando abrazar al chico para sacar aquello que ocultaba. Para evitarlo, Titanium puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, evitando que esta se acercara.

—No es nada —dijo, molestó—. No deberías estar con tus padres.

—Ellos están con tu madre, tenemos tiempo para que me digas que ocultas —la curiosidad de la niña incrementaba a cada segundo.

El chico se puso nervioso e intentó zafarse de la niña, pero no quería lastimarla haciendo un movimiento brusco. Sin embargo, el ver la pequeña bolsa con moño en las manos de la niña le trajo una idea.

—Te lo diré si me dices que tienes en esa bolsa —negoció.

Al instante, Níquel dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultando su bolsa. Titanium pudo suspirar, aliviado.

—No es nada, es una bolsa que les cuido a mis padres —la niña se sonrojó levemente.

—Bueno, no te molestare con ello si no lo haces conmigo.

Al entender como ella misma había caído en el juego de su amigo, la niña le dirigió una mirada enojada y aceptó los términos. Al hacer esto, la niña volvió a la cocina para darles la bolsa a sus padres, dándole tiempo a Titanium para ocultar de mejor manera el extraño rectángulo que tenía.

El tiempo siguió su curso, con Níquel y Titanium platicando tranquilamente de su día en el cuarto del chico, y sus padres terminando de poner la mesa donde comerían. Cuando dieron las once de la noche, todos se sentaron a la mesa para degustar la cena navideña.

Bayas Pinia rellenas, estofado de bayas Meloc y pan sabor vainilla. Las primeras horneadas por Platinum, utilizando una vieja receta que su difunto marido había dejado.

Para sorpresa de todos, las bayas Pinia estaban deliciosas, más de lo que podían esperarse teniendo en cuenta quien había sido la que las había horneada.

—Te quedaron deliciosas, madre —admitió Titanium, con una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, señora, están geniales —dijo Níquel, después de comer la última parte de su baya.

—Muchas gracias, honestamente hasta yo estoy sorprendida de como salieron —riendo levemente—. Por cierto, su estofado también está muy bueno.

—Gracias, es una receta familiar —confesó la madre de la niña, sonriendo—. Tengo entendido que sus bayas también, ¿no?

—Sí, de hecho… —la mujer se quedó en silenció por unos segundos, incomodando un poco a los presentes— las hacia mi esposo, Diamond.

—Oh, lo lamento —dijo la mujer, apenada.

Platinum se quedó en silenció, mirando con cierta nostalgia su baya. Cortándola lentamente, la mujer suspiró y una pequeña lagrima salió y cayó justo en la parte de la baya que quería comer. De pronto, la mujer simplemente movió su cabeza y sonrió forzadamente.

—Por cierto, ¿quieren un poco de agua? —preguntó.

Todos asintieron, algo apenados. Rápidamente, Platinum se levantó, fue al pequeño aparador de su cocina y con dificultad fue tomando cinco vasos para ponerlos al lado del pequeño balde donde tenía el agua potable.

La mujer sirvió los vasos uno a uno hasta que el balde estuviera vació. Mirando su suministro de agua agotado, la mujer no pudo evitar lanzar otras lágrimas, lágrimas que se secó rápidamente al sentir a su hijo se acercaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, madre? —preguntó, con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, hijo, gracias —respondió, con una sonrisa forzada.

Titanium solo sonrió de vuelta y tomó los vasos para llevarlos a la mesa, mientras que Platinum terminaba de calmarse y limpiar sus lágrimas. Al terminar, la mujer volvió a la mesa, para terminar de comer.

El ambiente dejó de ser tensó para ser uno más apacible y tranquilo. Con algunos chistes malos del padre de Níquel y de la propia Níquel, comentarios sobre la deliciosa comida y el postre.

A pesar del ambiente, Titanium no pudo dejar de ver a su madre, la cual parecía distraída, mirando hacia la ventana y suspirando de tanto en tanto, planteándose ajena a los actos de la mesa.

Cuando la comida terminó, el padre de Níquel sacó dos recipientes de su bolsa. Se trataba de una pequeña botella con algo de vino y una botella con jugo de manzana. Aquello logró captar la atención de la inmutable Platinum, la cual se sorprendió de ver aquellos artículos.

—Por Arceus, Alfred, el vino es casi imposible de obtener —dijo Platinum, incrédula.

—Bueno, era algo que reservaba desde la época anterior a la llegada de Diark, lo guardaba para un día especial, y creo que este día es hoy —dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa.

—No creo que deberías hacerlo, es algo muy valioso y…

—Tonterías, Platinum —Bertha interrumpió a Platinum—. Es Navidad, no hay mejor fecha —con una sonrisa, la mujer acarició el pelo de su hija—. Además, no sabemos si habrá otra oportunidad para ello en el futuro.

Platinum tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Aceptando el uso del vino, Alfred comenzó a servir en tres vasos de plástico la pequeña porción de vino, mientras que en los otros dos sirvió el jugo de manzana que quedaba, para que los niños pudiesen brindar.

—Bueno, las doce están a punto de llegar, y creo que sería genial dar un brindis, ¿no les parece? —preguntó Bertha, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo quiero darlo —Níquel se propuso de inmediato.

Aquello sorprendió a todos, incluidos a sus padres. Sin embargo, nadie se opuso a que la niña lo hiciera. Parándose sobre la silla, la niña alzó su vaso rosado con jugo, mientras todos los demás se levantaban.

—Quiero dar un brindis por toda la gente del mundo, para que todos sean felices y disfruten de una cena —dijo, con alegría—. Qué la navidad se convierta en el cumpleaños de todos, y que Mew nos bendiga a todos una última vez, y que sigamos teniendo otra navidad juntos, los quiero a todos.

Todos sonrieron y brindaron junto a la niña, haciendo que a la mayoría de adultos les saliera una pequeña lagrima que rodeaba sus bocas sonrientes. Dicho ese discurso, todos bebieron sus bebidas y se abrazaron mutuamente, deseándose feliz navidad.

Todos se abrazaron con bastante amor fraternal, incluidos Níquel y Titanium, los cuales se abrazaron muy fuertemente, dejando a ambos muy sonrojados.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que veas mi regalo —confesó Níquel, trayendo su bolsa.

Titanium se quedó quieto hasta que Níquel le dio la bolsa que había estado ocultando. Con emoción, el chico sacó lo que había en su interior.

Dentro de la bolsa había un pequeño pedazo de madera, pedazo de madera que estaba tallado con el nombre de Titanium con la legenda: "Mi mejor amigo, por siempre". Al verlo, el chico se alegró muchísimo, abrazando a su amiga.

—Esta genial, muchas gracias —dijo, sonriendo.

—Es algo que mi papá me ayudó a hacer, esperó te guste —sonrió, correspondiendo el brazo de su amigo.

Titanium no podía sentirse más agradecido, aquel regalo le había parecido algo hermoso, algo que estaba dispuesto a retribuir. Yendo a su habitación, el chico sacó el pequeño objeto que tanto estaba ocultando.

—Espero que te guste, es algo muy importante para mí —confesó, con una sonrisa.

El chico le entregó un pequeño rectángulo envuelto a la niña. Al desenvolverlo, la niña se dio cuenta de que lo que había en su interior era un trozo de chocolate, un dulce que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran por completo, a la par que los adultos lo miraban completamente impresionados.

—¿Es un chocolate? —preguntó, emocionada.

—Sí, es el último que me quedaba —confesó, con una sonrisa.

—¡Nunca había visto uno de estos en mi vida! —la niña gritó de emoción, para seguidamente abrazar fuertemente a su amigo.

Titanium sonrió de vuelta, sonrojándose. El chico estaba feliz de la reacción de su mejor amiga, aquello hacia que valiera completamente la pena despedirse de uno de sus bienes más preciados.

Platinum vio incrédula como su hijo había renunciado a uno de sus bienes más atesorados, pero el verlo feliz hizo que ella sonriera, animada de ver a su hijo tan alegre.

—Feliz navidad, Níquel —dijo, terminando de abrazar a su amiga.

—Feliz navidad, Titanium —la niña parecía estar llorando de la alegría—. Seremos los mejores amigos por siempre.

—Por siempre —confesó.

Cerrando sus puños, ambos los chocaron, cerrando aquel hermoso trató navideño. Seguido de eso, la noche continuó por una hora más, hasta que la noche finalmente cayó sobre todos, haciéndoles querer dormir.

Debido a las pocas camas que había, Alfred, Bertha y Níquel durmieron de forma compacta en la cama de Platinum, mientras que Platinum y Titanium durmieron en la pequeña cama de este último.

A pesar de las restricciones, todos durmieron con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Habían logrado tener una bella navidad que, para bien o para mal, les hicieron recordar los viejos momentos.

**[…]**

**25 de Diciembre, Ruta 217**

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que todos se habían ido a dormir cuando el fuerte sonido de objetos moviéndose despertó a Titanium. Ligeramente mareado y desorientado, el chico se levantó, dándose cuenta de que su madre no estaba con él.

Asustado, el chico se acercó a la puerta y la abrió levemente encontrándose algo completamente extraño.

En la sala de su casa había varios militares llevándose multitud de aparatos que su madre guardaba en su laboratorio. A su vez, el chico alcanzó a ver a su madre y a los padres de su amiga hablando con lo que parecía ser un general de pelo cano que cargaba un arma entre sus manos. Sin embargo, su desorientación le impedía escuchar con claridad que ocurría.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que ellos también se puedan ir con nosotros? —preguntó Platinum, angustiada.

—Lo siento, tengo órdenes de llevarla a usted y a su hijo —respondió el general, de manera seria.

—Pe-pero, no necesita llevarnos a nosotros, con que se vaya nuestra hija es más que suficiente —dijo Alfred, con un tono de desesperación.

—Por favor… apiádese de nuestra pequeña —suplicó Bertha, entre lágrimas—. Es solo una niña.

—Lo lamento, tengo ordenes especificas —respondió con seriedad y frialdad.

—No, no pienso dejarles solos —Platinum se puso firme—. Si no los dejan irse con nosotros, no nos iremos.

El guardia simplemente suspiró, y apuntó directamente a los padres de Níquel. Asustados, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás, incrédulos de lo que estaba pasando.

—Escuche, señora, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos —la frialdad de sus palabras impactaba en Platinum—. Tengo órdenes de llevarlos a la base, y si estas personas son un obstáculo, no dudare en eliminarlos.

—¿Qué demonios le sucede? —gritó Platinum, enojada.

—Su vida y la de su hijo es indispensable, las vidas de ellos no.

Platinum se mordió la lengua, enojada y frustrada al no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, el toque de la mano de Alfred en su hombro le hizo voltear rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos aquí —dijo el hombre, abrazando a su esposa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el guardia bajó su arma, mientras que Platinum miraba de forma incrédula a la pareja.

—Pero ustedes…

—No veo una solución a esto —dijo Alfred, triste—. Estaremos bien.

Los ojos de Platinum comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al contemplar como su plan de llevarlos con ellos fue infructífero. Bertha también lloraba, ocultándose en el pecho de su marido.

—Ustedes no tienen corazón… —exclamó Platinum, en silenció.

El guardia no se inmutó, limitándose a caminar hacia el sótano con su pelotón. Mientras que Platinum se acercó a la pareja, buscando consolarla. Fue en ese momento que dos voces más se hicieron presentes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron Níquel y Titanium, al unísono.

Al verlos, los tres adultos sintieron como un nudo se les formaba en el estómago, mientras veían a sus desconcertados hijos. Platinum se acercó a Titanium, y Alfred y Bertha a Níquel, y les contaron lo sucedido.

—Escucha, estos señores son soldados de una resistencia, nos llevaran a un lugar seguro —dijo Platinum, tratando de sonreír.

—¿Solo a nosotros? —preguntó Titanium, desconcertado.

—Lamentablemente si —dijo Platinum, con una voz quebrada.

—Eso significa que… —Níquel comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

—Así es, tu amigo tendrá que irse —dijo Alfred a su hija, colocando su mano en su hombro.

Al instante, comprendiendo la situación, ambos niños comenzaron a llorar, corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos y mirándose de frente, asustados.

—No podemos irnos y dejarlos, no puede ser así —dijo Titanium, desesperado.

—No tenemos otra opción —dijo Platinum, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, esto no puede ser —Titanium tomó la mano temblorosa de Níquel—. No quiero dejarla.

—Y yo tampoco quiero que se vaya —agregó Níquel, desesperada.

El ver a los dos niños tan unidos hizo que sus padres se rompieran aún más. Ellos estaban conscientes de la gran amistad que habían formado, pero era imposible que pudiesen hacer algo al respecto.

—No pienso irse sin ella —Titanium, por acto reflejo, abrazo a su amiga—. ¡No lo hare!

Níquel continuó llorando, abrazando fuerte a su amigo para que este no se fuera. Sin poder hacer nada, el guardia de pelo cano apareció, junto a su escuadrón.

—Debemos irnos, andando —dijo, con tono autoritario.

—¡No! —gritó Titanium, dejando indiferente al soldado.

Al ver que los soldados se retiraban, Platinum no tuvo más opción que tomar el brazo de su hijo y, lentamente, separarlo de Níquel. Los padres de la niña hicieron lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ambos tuvieron que emplear mucha fuerza para lograr separarlos, pues los niños se agarraban con gran fuerza. Entre gritos y llantos, ambos finalmente fueron separados por sus padres. Platinum comenzó a llevarse a Titanium tomándolo con fuerza de su único brazo, mientras que Alfred y Bertha retenían a Níquel.

—¡No, no quiero dejarla! —el chico pataleaba y gritaba, tratando inútilmente de soltarse de Platinum— ¡Por favor, madre, no me separes de ella, por favor!

—¡Titanium, no me dejes! —gritaba Níquel de vuelta, desesperada.

Aquellos gritos eran efímeros, pues no lograron que ninguno de los soldados presentes se conmoviera un poco.

Saliendo del umbral, Platinum parecía casi arrastrar a su hijo por la nieve, cargando un peso superior al del propio niño, un peso emocional que le hacía romperse aún más.

Sin embargo, antes de subir a la enorme aeronave, Titanium pudo articular algo hacia la niña mientras ella salía con sus padres de la casa.

—¡No te dejare, te juro que no te dejare! —gritó Titanium, sacando de su bolsillo el regalo que le habían dado la noche anterior— ¡Volveré, lo prome…!

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Platinum, corriendo hacia dentro de la aeronave— ¡No hagas eso!

Antes de que Titanium pudiese decir algo más, Platinum logró acallar al chico antes de que formulara aquello que podría condenarle de por vida. Con rapidez, ambos finalmente entraron por completo a la enorme aeronave negra.

La pequeña zona donde podían sentarse tenia los asientos pegados a la pared del avión, como si de un avión militar se tratara. Al llegar, Titanium finalmente se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia una ventana para ver a Níquel y a su familia, los cuales se iban alejando en medida de que el avión se iba.

—¡¿Por qué no me dejaste despedirme?! —gritó Titanium, enojado.

—Yo… lo lamento —Platinum aún continuaba llorando—. Es solo que… no quiero que hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir…

—Eso significa que… —el chico se quedó en silenció, para posteriormente volver a ver hacia la ventana— ¡No!

Gritó, arañó y golpeó el cristal, enojado y frustrado por haberla dejado así. Haber dejado a esa pobre niña que no hacía nada más que llorar y ver con tristeza el avión alejarse a toda velocidad, sin tener certeza alguna si algún día su mejor amigo, el único que hacia su vida más llevadera, volvería.

* * *

**Bastante dramatico, ¿no? xD**

**Bueno, tenia la idea de un fanfic completamente contrario al del año pasado, así que este fue el resultado.**

**Antes de que se vayan, quisiera agradecerles por leer este fanfic, y si eres de los que me ha leido el resto del año, gracias.**

**Espero que tenga una excelente cena de fin de año, que se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos y coman deliciosa comida.**

**De mi parte, solo quisiera agradecerles el que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leer.**

**A todas las personas que han dejado reviews en mis historias, enserio muchas gracias, espero contar con ustedes el siguiente año.**

**Se les quiere, ¡Feliz 2020! :D**


End file.
